User talk:Quilafa
return i'm a little busy recently i'm studing for a exam in the university for the next week a week ago i have done one... i'm working too so i come to control the wiki but i can't work a lot on the pages...about huntik in the USA the new episode wasn't aired yet? Nitram86 17:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Quilafa. Thanks for the kind message. :D Spring semester is always a bit more hectic for me, with exams, yearbook deadlines, and miscellaneous other state mandated testing (the hazards of being a middle school teacher). Once things settle down, I should be able to get back into the swing of things. I'll try to skim over some stuff during spring break. Lady Timedramon 17:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Lady Timedramon Hey, I've been working a lot this semester in addition to my schoolwork as well, so I haven't had as much time to stop by. If I'm reading correctly, it seems like the English dub will be out this coming winter (to also reply to Nitram86). If so, that will help me out a lot since I don't speak enough Italian to be able to write much based on the episodes. I think the duplicate pages for Pendragon and the like may finally be sorted (there was initially about 1 per possible interpretation of the spoken Italian when I came back for the second season). I am the Lhikan! (TaLk) 6 4 ~ MNW: Magi-Nation 20:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Quilafa, I also apologize for my inactivity on the wiki, since my last update I have been very busy, but soon I shall be able to return. Meanwhile, I will attempt to make slight edits where I can. Triton63 09:10, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I had a free evening for once ;) Most of it's just grunt-work with fixing double-redirects, broken-redirects, and making sure categories actually have some form of page versus that giant "Add content here!" banner. I'm currently working through the Wanted categories to sort through that section and check through some of the links. :I've also been looking through card information, and it took ages to find the LGS set information, and that was through about 5 sources or so. I can't find any halfway-complete information on the latter sets. I saved images for most of the LGS set I can probably add eventually. I'd need to do a bit of editing to the images prior to upload, though. :As to any contribution claims, though, Wikia's badge system totally ignores creating and categorizing of Category: pages ; P As said, most of my work tends to be more behind-the-scenes. :I am the Lhikan! (TaLk) 6 4 ~ MNW: Magi-Nation 21:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : ok course you can add a template jsam9 Re: Searchbar Yeah, I've been noticing something similar when adding page categories. It'll suggest deleted categories and not the one I made a couple days ago, or something along those lines. Whatever system's being used by Wikia, it doesn't seem to acknowledge changes like that. The only problem with the additional page is that nothing links to it (apart from the searchbar). Just based on what I've seen, it seems to slowly phase out the old page in searches and replace it with the new one. The best ways I can think of to speed this up would be by gaining page "hits" or adding edits. We might want to just see if this works and then make the redirect page as a last measure. I am the Lhikan! (TaLk) 6 4 ~ MNW: Magi-Nation 19:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, sending this out to both of y'all, Nitram and Quilafa. I noticed Wikia deleted one image for breaking the Terms of Service recently, likely for not having the Fairuse Licensing template on it. As y'all are adding images, it may help prevent them from doing that if the Fairuse License is added when uploading any images (technically, this is required for the image use to be legal). It may also be handy to screen through other images as well (yup, all 1400 of them…) Though, there is some good news. It seems I'm almost finished with the re-categorization of images and creation of the Category Galleries. I'm just seeing 2 episodes (24 images total), 43 under Unknown Episodes Images, and about 5 others. For 3 images, I'm trying to figure out if the Titan is Shadow''legend'' or Shadow''agent'', and another whether there was a name given to the building that King Basilisk's amulet was found in. I am the Lhikan! (TaLk) 6 4 ~ MNW: Magi-Nation 21:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: TCG Disambig That looks like an appropriate image to replace my placeholder. I'm going to take a stab in the dark and guess it's made from 4 individual images? I took it to a transparent background and smoothed out the card boundaries a bit so it should work at any size with any background. Oh, on the topic of the TCG sets, I just added a TCG Infobox template and put it on the TCG-oriented pages. The main difference is that it puts the information before the list into a table and adds a link to the Category Gallery. :I am the Lhikan! (TaLk) 6 4 ~ MNW: Magi-Nation 04:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Card image sources Hey, I was wondering about some of the updated card images you added during the past year or odd (like File:Caliban_SAS_001.jpeg). That one looks like it's from Huntik.ws? What about some of the others, do you recall? :I am the Lhikan! (TaLk) 6 4 ~ MNW: Magi-Nation 20:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Image Licensing Hey, just wanted to mention this with the many screenshots you've been uploading. I did a bit of research into copyright pertaining to screenshots out of curiosity. The actual copyright is the same as the video the screenshot came from. The individual who took the screenshot holds absolutely no copyright over the screenshot as they do not own (did not create) the video source. Claiming copyright (self copyright) is legally copyright infringement. :I am the Lhikan 6 4 (TaLk) ~ Hammer of Justice 20:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oops, I should have specified this a bit better I think. The sole copyright belongs to Bocca Productions and Rainbow S.p.A. No copyright goes to the youtube video. In fact, the youtube episode uploads themselves are in violation of copyright and shouldn't be linked to. The US government's been trying to get legislation passed to hold accountable any site linking to infringing material (though it's likely many to most editors here use that as a primary source for watching the show). From what I've been reading, the proper licensing to include is Fairuse. Hope this helps clarify. ::I am the Lhikan 6 4 (TaLk) ~ Hammer of Justice 17:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Problem Hi, I've been trying to figure out what's been going on for a while myself. The original page was a redirect, so it should have worked fine. I tried moving it back, but the signature still isn't showing normally. It's currently showing By the way, if you're using a template page for your signature, you're probably going to (eventually) run into a larger Wiki that doesn't allow those to be used for signatures since the USERNAME/Signature page is typically preferred. :I am the Lhikan 6 4 (TaLk) ~ Hammer of Justice 19:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) New TCG Namespace Vote Hey, there's a vote to see about adding a new namespace for all TCG pages. This would sort TCG-related pages separately from the main pages about the show and remove the TCG portion from what the template would show. The vote can be found at the Admin Blog under Community Vote - New Namespace? to provide your input. :I am the Lhikan 6 4 (TaLk) ~ Hammer of Justice 05:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Jerico's Type What makes you so sure Jericho is a Meso-Titan, is it that in at least one episode his icon was blue like Meso-Titans. But in other episodes his icon was a different color, I believe he is a Hecto-Titan because his amulet is yellow with blue highlights and a pale gem which only Hecto-Titans have. Also Jericho is covered with yellow, blue and green which is on every Hecto-Titan, and he is a skeleton which matches the mummy and undead motif of Hecto-Titans. Pendragon993 20:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I was also under that impression myself, though I haven't gotten to that episode of the dub quite yet. This also reminds me… are either of you able to double-check to see if there was any powerbonding stat information for Caliban and Baselaird? An anonymous user added stats to those pages that seem well over what would be expected for either. Thus far, I haven't been able to find anything definitive myself. :[[User:Lhikan634|[[User blog:Lhikan634|'6']] [[User:Lhikan 007|'4']] (TaLk) '' ~ Huntik Bureaucrat'' 21:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Here are some more images for comparison. I'm fairly sure he's still Hecto myself. ;Amulet Comparison (Readers' Digest Version) Caliban%27s_Amulet.jpg|Meso-Titan Caliban Kopesh's Amulet.jpg|Hecto-Titan Kopesh Jerico amulet close.jpg| Jericho Note the exact same coloration as the Kopesh amulet: silver gem, blue trim, and two tones of yellow for the body of the amulet. :[[User:Lhikan634|[[User blog:Lhikan634|'6']] [[User:Lhikan 007|'4']] (TaLk) '' ~ Huntik Bureaucrat'' 13:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Comparing the two types of amulets they do share two colors but the difference is how there used. Meso amulets only use a little yellow for trims and the only part that's blue is the gem. Hecto amulets are mostly yellow with a little blue trim and a silver gem, like Jericho's amulet. Pendragon993 17:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Titan Talk In the talk section of the Titans page I posted a little discussion for everyone to post some of their personal titan ideas, I won't feel all that rejected if its removed, I just thought I'd tell an admin about it to make sure I wasn't making in violations. I just posted the discussion because I thought it would be fun for Huntik fans to see some ideas that came from other Huntik fans. --unsigned edit by Tinkertock (talk) 11:22, July 3, 2012 Welcome to the Huntik Wiki, Tinkertock! Here's my own two-cents. Basis for existing Titans is perfectly fine in the talk space, and such information can hopefully be added to the main article page once it can be figured out. If there's debate and no consensus can be made, we can probably find a way to make note of the possibilities. Fan-based Titan information can go in the Blog space or the Fanon Wiki which I see you're already found : ) :[[User:Lhikan634|[[User blog:Lhikan634|'6']] [[User:Lhikan 007|'4']] (TaLk) '' ~ Huntik Bureaucrat'' 23:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) New TCG Namespace Hey, the TCG namespace has now been added by Wikia staff. Any new TCG pages may be created under the format of TCG:PAGENAME now. As I mentioned to Pendragon993, there are a few methods the links can be under for the new namespace. Here are a few I thought of and some explanation behind them. I'm hoping to be able to find a format that works well from all perspectives, as mine is primarily dealing with linking to other articles with the Infobox with the PAGENAME and BASEPAGENAME templates. TCG:Dante Vale, Bold Explorer: Lok's Mentor (1) TCG:Dante Vale/Bold Explorer: Lok's Mentor (2) TCG:Dante Vale, Bold Explorer/Lok's Mentor (3) TCG:Dante Vale/LGS-006 (4) #This would be the simpler alternative, although any template-based linking wouldn't be as easy. #The basepagename would be Dante Vale then, but the card's name wouldn't be formatted quite so properly. #Except for Bold Explorer and Sand Snake cards, this would also make the basepagename simply be Dante Vale. In this example, the basepagename would be Dante Vale, Bold Explorer instead #This format might be easier when it comes to linking. It would be specific as to which card and still has the basepagename of Dante Vale for linking. (I'd be able to adjust the hero card Infobox a bit for display purposes.) Whichever's easier, I can also create redirect pages for other formats that might be used in linking. I'll also be able to do redirecting myself with my janitor account, Lhikan 007, so I've got that aspect covered ; ) :[[User:Lhikan634|[[User blog:Lhikan634|'6']] [[User:Lhikan 007|'4']] (TaLk) '' ~ Huntik Bureaucrat'' 16:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Full Comics Hey, I hate to be the bearer of bad news on this… but we, legally, cannot have full comic scans posted or uploaded here without direct permission from the company(ies) involved. That would be a major copyright infringement, even with image credit given. The companies usually don't mind a few isolated images, but I'm afraid full comic books would be a big time no-go. [[User:Lhikan634|[[User blog:Lhikan634|'6']] [[User:Lhikan 007|'4']] (TaLk) '' ~ Huntik Bureaucrat'' 18:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Probably the best thing to do with these is to make a comic summary from the scanlations done by Riversong. That will preserve the plot. Several smaller images from the comics can be added as well, in a similar manner as episode screenshots. I've done a bit of searching, and it seems there were more than a fair share of Titans to only appear in these comics, so being able to use some comic images will be quite advantageous. I wish we could include more, but there are lots of companies really cracking down against posting of full comic books. Now, if we could somehow be granted permission from them to post more, that would be another story. :[[User:Lhikan634|[[User blog:Lhikan634|'6']] [[User:Lhikan 007|'4']] (TaLk) '' ~ Huntik Bureaucrat'' 19:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Huntik Forums It appears that you have been on Huntik Forums ... I recognize the username. I'm Araknostwin09, if you notice me poking around the forums. mythology is my middle name 17:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I guess Lizz, Wolf1, Wolf2, Chaoticfan, and TeridaX don't know about this WIKI. Cartoons and Anime forum Lizz, if you remember, is hosting a forum at forumotion.com www.cartoons-anime.forumotion.com is the web address, and the majority of users are from Huntik Forums. We would be REALLY happy if you joined. (10 users so far. Only about 5 active.) mythology is my middle name 18:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You sent me a message saying that i had to give you a source about stoneglove. I'm not really sure how to do that but i could tell you exactly where i saw the power used. I'm a little new to editing a wiki. Matthew0282 (talk) 21:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Stoneglove The place where i saw stoneglove being used was when they were underwater on their way to atlantis and cherit got swallowed by a shark. Dante then used stoneglove to punch the shark so zhalia could go get cherit out of the shark Matthew0282 (talk) 22:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) About me! Hello Quilafa, That's right! Because I'm busy with my school business! I really want to come to edit this wikia. I like this Huntik wikia very much... The school business always comes first. And thanks for the compliment about me being a good editor! You seems to be the better editor than me to me, take as the compliment! I try to come to edit as I can as possible. I'd like to hear your questions about the problems of this Huntik wikia. ;-) Best regards, Frostodon (talk) 22:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: TCG Huh, I hadn't noticed it was that way on most cards. I'd first noticed in the Tin Cards that they use a hyphen (-) and didn't take much notice of their other usage of an underscore (_). I recall (though vaguely) seeing the hyphen notation somewhere on one of the Upperdeck articles when I was doing my initial searching. Although, that could also be continued from their history of somewhat inconsistent naming formats in the Huntik TCG… As far as I am aware, the ID-### format is much more common in TCG's in general as well (it's also used by huntik.ws, though that's also a fansite). All this to say that a google search for either format will turn up a fair handful of results aside from the Huntik Wiki. From the editing side, an underscore is commonly used online to code for a space which could cause some issues here… 17:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Blooded Circle The source is from 'Rassimov's Secret' where Tantras tells Harrison to take his place in the 'Blooded Circle'. From then on Harrison starts going to the meetings with Rassimov and the others. - Seeker11299 (talk) 09:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC)